encuentro Predestinado SECUELA
by zanavalu
Summary: ¿Que podría salir mal en el matrimonio de Van y Hitomi si la paz reinaba en Gaia? Secuela de encuentro predestinado. VANXHITOMI.


Escaflowne no me pertenece, si lo hiciera… Van y Hitomi no se habrian seprado jamas!. Este fic es sólo por diversión.

VanxHitomi

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla!.—grito Van, a pesar de que se encontraba agotado. No podía rendirse, Hitomi estaba en peligro por él y su maldita ascendencia. Gruño con fuerza.—

—Amo van, use esto.—dijo la mujer gato al sacarse el reloj que Hitomi le diese hace unos años.—con su pendiente y un mapa daremos con ella. ¡Usted puede!.—el pelinegro asintió y tomo lo que le ofrecía su mejor amiga. Concentró todos sus pensamientos en la mujer que amaba y el pendiente cayó pesadamente, a las orillas de Freid y de Swamp Land. No tardaron mucho en llegar, gracias a Dios estaban cerca. El rey dio una seña y toda su caballería le siguió, tenían que encontrar a la reina de Fanelia.

El pelinegro jadeo horrorizado cuando vio la casa arder en llamas, y a Mirai riendo desquiciadamente.

—¡Lo he logrado!.—exclamó al borde de la histeria, sobre el arco que portaba el nombre del rancho.—te lo digo ahora Fanel, alguien maldito como tu… nunca será feliz.—sonrió y se arrojo al vacío, Merle cubrió sus ojos, el cuerpo de la secuestradora de Hitomi se balanceaba frente a ellos. Van corrió hacia la casa en llamas, el techo se vino encima antes de que el pudiera entrar la casa se encontraba derruida, Van se dejo caer al suelo completamente en shock.

Si le preguntasen a Merle sí ¿fue duro ver a su mejor amigo y rey, sumido en una fuerte depresión? Ella diría que si… pero que tu mejor amiga muriera de esa forma le tenia sumamente triste. Y en un día como ese, en que se recordaba con honores a la chica de la luna fantasma que ayudo a salvar Gaia. El dolor se hacia más insoportable, era un alivio que después de 4 años, el amo van pudiese sonreír al recordar a su esposa. Unos sollozos le trajeron a la realidad, agudizo su oído y siguió el sonido. Paso saliva, venia del cuarto de Hitomi, se vio a si misma entrar a la habitación con su usual falta de delicadeza.

—¡Que pasa por que lloras! Le gritó, la rubia le cubrió los labios con fuerza.—

— shhh ¿porque eres tan impudente? Le reprendió.—

—pero…—

—shhh.—la rubia observo a su alrededor, aunque Merle sabia que lo hacia por reflejo, los poderes de Hitomi no habían hecho mas que aumentar, ahora podía controlarlos a la perfección, aunque ella juraba que había aprendido a bloquear las visiones casi todo el tiempo, ella estaba segura que podía leer hasta el día de su muerte si se lo propusiera. —No quiero que Van se entere.—dijo para soltarla y avanzar hacia su cama y tomar asiento, dio una palmadita invitándola a sentarse.

—¡Que tu que!.—grito de nueva cuenta, HItomi se lanzo sobre ella en un intento desesperado por hacerla callar.

Los sollozos interrumpieron sus recuerdos… paso saliva nuevamente y ¿sí se trataba del fantasma de Htomi?, abrio la puerta con lentitud.

¡Milerna!.—gritó la gata.—casi me matas de un susto… creí que Hitomi me estaba atormentando.—

—Discúlpame Merle, se que no debería llorar, que no es justo para ella… pero, no puedo evitarlo y si le sumas mi embarazo.—dijo para tratar de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero la mujer gato le detuvo.—

—Llora todo lo que quieras, tonta.—le abrazo con cariño.—y comenzó a llorar, podía entender un poco por lo que lloraba Milerna, no solo la muerte de su amiga, sino la del pequeño heredero al trono, paseo sus ojos por la habitación, había cambiado un poco, antes de la desaparición de Hitomi, la rubia se había encargado de convertirla en la habitación del pequeño, claro, sin quitar la cama que ahí estaba. Van se había quejado, que ahí ya no quedaba y que si pretendía abandonarlo por el bebe. Hitomi le sonrió enigmáticamente, se dio la vuelta y continuo pintando osos con alas en la alcoba.

—Mi lady Milerna.— les interrumpió una de las damas de compañías.— le llego una carta.— le extendió la bandeja con la carta, el rostro de Milerna se puso rojo de la furia y rompió la carta en mil pedazos.

—Pero Milerna.—

—Es lo que se merece.— murmuro.—te puedes retirar. La joven hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

—Pero…—

—Esa arribista.—

—Selene.—le pregunto Merle, el olor que desprendía la carta era indiscutible.

—Sí… claro que se lo que se propone. ¡lo sé desde que Hitomi vivía! Al final de cuentas su hermana tenia que ser.—hablo refiriéndose a Alen.—tiene mas que checado a Van, me ha insistido en que le haga ir a Swamp Land. Y también se lo doy en una bandeja de plata. Todos saben que los sabios están presionando a van a desposarse con ella o con alguna duquesa de Dios sabe que reino.—

—Milerna.—susurro Merle con ternura y se lanzo a los brazos de la embarazada mujer.—no puedo enojarme contigo, por que yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

La ceremonia del aniversario luctuoso sucedió igual que todos los años, solo que se podía ver, que van estaba mas tranquilo y aceptaba con madurez que su esposa ahora descansaba en el cielo. Merle encendió su globo de cantoya esperando que sus plegarias y su luz iluminaran el camino de Hitomi. Esperaba que su amiga encontrara el descanso eterno. Desvió la mirada y esbozo una tierna sonrisa, Milerna había vuelto a llorar, pero, nadie le regañaba… su estado le "daba cierta inmunidad".

—¿A donde vas Van?.—pregunto Milerna Sorprendida. No era común que Van abandonara Fanelia y mucho menos un par de días después del aniversario luctuoso de Hitomi. — yo que vine a visitarte.—hizo un mohín. Van sonrió, cuando Dryden salía a un viaje diplomático, el pagaba los platos rotos… por que Milerna venia de visita y remodelaba todo su castillo—Selene me ha enviado un mensaje urgente.

—¡Selene!.—"esa arrastrada" pensó Milerna. —¿ocurre algo malo? —

— Al parecer una de las tantas antigüedades que se perdieron durante la guerra contra Zaibach fue rescatada por unos mercaderes y termino en poder de uno de los duques mas importantes de ese reino. — Selene estaba negociando que le regresaran a Fanelia.—

—Pero ¿por que es tan importante?.—

—Porque era una de las Lapidas con inscripciones que datan desde la creación de Fanelia hasta la llegada de Escaflowen… inclusive hablan de la Diosa de la fortuna.—Van calló unos segundos.—Es curioso, pero pensé que Selene requeriría tu presencia antes que la mía. Por tus habilidades diplomáticas.—las mejillas de Milerna se encendieron. Si hubiese leído bien las cartas, Van no iría en camino a reencontrarse con esa niña y… sostuvo su cabeza con esfuerzo. Había jurado no poner un pie en ningún medio de transporte, llámese caballo, carroza, barco, o aparato volador, sus nauseas eran algo horroroso, pero por arruinar los planes de esa niña lo haría. Y en parte porque era su culpa que van fuese requerido.

El viaje a la capital de Swamp Land fue mas que tortuoso para Milerna, Van le observo con ternura, desde la muerte de Hitomi, la rubia había procurado cuidar de él, y le agradecía. Su presencia le animaba un poco y le recordaba que Hitomi fue muy querida en Fanelia, Asturia y Freid.

—¡Van!.—gritó Hitomi con una sonrisa.—

—¡No deberías andar caminando!.—le reprendió.—

—Pero, quería verte.—hizo un lindo puchero.—pero, si no quieres verme me voy.—se giró.—

—Yo no dije eso.—sonrió van tomando la mano de Hitomi.—pero, debes descansar… el bebe te agota mucho.—le dijo acariciando su rostro.—

—¡Y como no! Si se parece a su padre.—le dijo tomando sus mejillas. —Pero, tiene los ojos de su madre.— Van le observo sorprendido ante tal declaración, era una de las pocas veces que la rubia insinuaba algo relativo al futuro.—

—Hitomi… tu.—murmuro el rey mientras observaba Hitomi seguir a Mirai, la partera encargada de cuidar del embarazo de la reina. Las llamas engulleron a la rubia mientras la risa desquiciada de Mirai resonaba en la oscuridad. Van despertó de pronto, retirando un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué Hitomi?... tu dijiste que se parecía a mi y tenia tus ojos.—murmuro sosteniendo su cabeza, aun no entendía porque el futuro había cambiado tanto. "Hitomi pudo estar jugando, las futuras mamás juegan a imaginar como seria su bebe"

—Su majestades, hemos llegado.—anuncio el conductor de la carroza real.—

—¡gracias a Dios! — exclamó Milerna bajando a toda prisa. Seguida de Merle.

—Abajo del carruaje en una de las entradas principales, les esperaba Selene con una sonrisa y acompañado de un galante joven.

Su majestad van Fanel, es un placer. Sea bienvenido a mi humilde morada.—van sonrío, a primera vista, el duque parecía ser una persona muy agradable. Milerna se acerco y paseo la vista de Selena a van, de van al Duque y del duque a Selene. Ella se encargaría que no hubiese ninguna clase de triangulo, cuadrado circulo o de la forma que fuese… pero ahí no habría enredos amorosos.

Fin del capitulo.

Saludos.


End file.
